Limp Bizkit:Break Stuff
Original lyrics Its just one of those days When you don't wanna wake up Everything is fucked Everybody sux You don't really know why But you want justify Rippin' someone's head off No human contact And if you interact Your life is on contract Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker It's just one of those days!! Its all about the he says she says bullshit I think you better quit Lettin' shit slip Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip Its all about the he says she says bullshit I think you better quit talkin that shit (Punk, so come and get it) Its just one of those days Feelin' like a freight train First one to complain Leaves with a blood stain Damn right I'm a maniac You better watch your back Cuz I'm fuckin' up your program And if your stuck up You just lucked up Next in line to get fucked up Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker Its just one of those days!! I feel like shit My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous We've all felt like shit And been treated like shit All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... I hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... I hope you know I pack a chain saw I'll skin your ass raw And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break your fuckin' face tonight!! Give me somethin' to break Give me somethin' to break Just give me somethin' to break How bout your fuckin' face I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!... A chain saw, what!!... A motherfucking chain saw, what!!... So come and get it S#uce-induced lyrics "Other staff" Just one of those days If you do not wake up you want to look Everything is f***ed suck everyone You do not really know why However you want to justify Rip someone's head off NO contact with no human And if you're interacting In the contract of your life Your best bet is to stay off the sauce It's just one of those days! All this he said she said bullshit about I left I think you are a good Shit dropped Or, you leave a big lip All this he said she said bullshit about I think this is the end, you were a better story that shit (Punk, so come, I get it) Just one of those days Feelin 'like freight train The first thing to complain Blood stained sheets Damn right I'm manic You look at the back of his most Because I f*** your program And if you get stuck Only luck to you The next line, the Mess Your best bet is to stay off the sauce One of these days! I feel like shit Now, my suggestion is to keep because of the distance that you're dangerous I We felt like crap all It is treated like shit and Mother F***ers all those who want to accelerate I saw you, I know Nega ~ tsu package chain I am skin raw ass My day: "I might break something tonight as if you continue to do it this way ... I saw you, I know Nega ~ tsu package chain I am skin raw ass My day: "I might break something tonight as if you continue to do it this way ... I saw you, I know Nega ~ tsu package chain I am skin raw ass My day: "I could break your f***ing face tonight as if you keep doing that! Give me something to break me Give me something to break me Give me something to break Just How to fight with your f***ing What I saw is that you want to know the chain of packet me! ... What chainsaw! ... What a f***ing chainsaw! ... So come and get Category:Limp Bizkit Category:Rap Category:Heavy Metal